


not so far off after all

by transmarkcohen



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: we walk the paths of Bohemia in the fading light of the sun





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/gifts).



**outlier**

I am not an outlier so much as a lost wanderer, searching for a way in life that hides itself from me.

 

I am a narrator. I am a character. I exist outside of the story when I want to be fully part of it, unaware of anything that will happen.

 

I am myself and the culmination of who they think I am.

 

I am the extra part.


	2. Chapter 2

**solfége**

what do you do when your name is a musical note? 

 

and not only once 

 

but twice? 

 

do you join the music? 

 

or do I stay among the static? 

 

do i have a choice anymore 

 

did i ever have a choice? 


End file.
